Snowfall
by madamada-chan
Summary: Ritsuka waits for him. [Ritsuka centric. somewhat SeimeixRitsuka, a little of SoubixRitsuka?]


A/N: totally unedited because i kept on procrastinating so now i rushed it. but i really wanted to put it up in time for Ricchan's birthday so... yeah. sorry (sweatdrops)

* * *

_I've always been looking at you_

_I've seen how much you've been through_

_I saw how you fell and stood up again_

_You were so small yet so strong_

_I promised myself I would always protect you_

_And before I knew it_

_I had already fallen for you_

----------------------

**Snowfall**

----------------------

All is white as far as the eye can see.

Little drops are falling. On the roofs. On the ground. On the now withered branches of trees that once proudly flaunted pale pink blossoms. And on his cheeks as he looks up to the grayish pale blue sky.

The droplets, though small, are so cold. A trail of chill is made and left and retraced each time a tiny speck of ice runs down his face before it falls to the ground to join its piled up kin.

It's cold.

He's freezing.

And yet he stays outside.

Waiting.

First, the coat. And then strong arms would follow from behind. When warmth spreads throughout his shoulders, his back, and then his entire body, he knows he doesn't have to wait anymore.

Now it feels warm. Warmer than what the fireplace inside the house could ever hope to offer.

"Seimei!" He smiles up at his only source of warmth.

"Ritsuka." Seimei nuzzles the dark mop of hair. "I told you not to wait out here." He rubs his palms together until the heat is just right, then he touches the smaller one's cheeks. "It's cold. You'll get sick."

"I'm okay." Ritsuka beams.

Seimei wonders if the warmth his arms give Ritsuka is enough to match the warmth that engulfs his chest each time he sees his younger brother smile.

_I will always protect your smile._

"Why were you waiting outside? Did Mom hurt you again?"

Ritsuka's body stiffens, and he knows the answer. His hands move to Ritsuka's shoulders and he spins the boy around. He tilts his chin upward and looks at him in the eye. "Did she hurt you?"

He doesn't say anything but he looks away.

_Stupid woman…_

Ritsuka's eyelids tremble. He would always try to hide it, but Seimei never misses. He feels his older brother's thumb softly brush across his cheek and he leans into the touch.

"Seimei's hands are always warm." Ritsuka sighs, content.

Seimei thinks it's ironic. His peaceful face betrays the pain he had just been through. Again.

A cold wind blows. It makes Ritsuka shiver.

"Come on." Seimei takes his hand. "Let's get in. It's warmer there."

---

Ritsuka would always stay in Seimei's room. Seimei would never ask why.

The deep red satin curtains tied on each side of the sliding door reveals a snowstorm. The ice on the porch keeps getting thicker as chunks of snow hit the closed glass screens one after the other.

Looking outside, Seimei thinks the blizzard there is a complete contrast to his cozy bed, thick comforters and Ritsuka right beside him.

"Ne, Seimei… when's your winter break?"

"Hm?" Seimei wraps an arm around Ritsuka's shoulder and pulls him closer. "Starting next week. Why?"

"Nothing." Ritsuka leans on his shoulder.

'Ah, that's right,' Seimei muses. Ritsuka's classes ended for the holidays two weeks ago. All by himself, with no one to defend him against their mother, he'd lock himself up in his room, if only to avoid her tantrums.

_He must be really lonely when I'm not around._

Loneliness…

_You're not alone. I'm here now. I have always been and always will be._

But his name is Loveless. He's destined to be alone.

The thought makes Seimei frown. He would never let that happen.

A smirk flickers across his face. _Yes... Not if I could help it._

Ritsuka's even breathing tells Seimei he has fallen asleep.

Seimei lowers Ritsuka's head on the pillow, slowly, making sure to be ever so gentle to not wake him. He gets up and fixes the blanket over his precious little brother.

He whispers in Ritsuka's ear, then kisses his forehead.

---

All is white as far as the eye can see.

Little drops are falling. On the roofs. On the ground. On the now withered branches of trees that once proudly flaunted pale pink blossoms. And on his cheeks as he looks up to the grayish pale blue sky.

The droplets, though small, are so cold. A trail of chill is made and left and retraced each time a tiny speck of ice runs down his face before it falls to the ground to join its piled up kin.

It's cold.

He's freezing.

And yet he stays outside.

Waiting.

Ritsuka closes his eyes and whispers to the crying sky. "How many years has it been, Seimei?"

When he opens his eyes, he spots coffee colored hair among the crowd. The figure, clad in a fuzzy-trimmed coat just a bit darker than the color of his hair, approaches him with a smile. That all to familiar smile.

"You're late, Soubi!" Ritsuka chides.

"I'm sorry. I had to drop by somewhere to get an important package."

"Then you should've called me!" Ritsuka clicks his tongue. "Unless…" He slits his eyes up at the much taller man. "You're keeping something from me again, aren't you?"

Soubi holds Ritsuka's hand and flinches upon contact. The younger one must've been out in the snow too long.

"Let's have coffee. You're cold." Soubi takes off his scarf and wraps it around Ritsuka, who apparently forgot to wear one.

Ritsuka scowls at him. "You're avoiding the question again." He looks away, eyes trembling.

_Whenever you don't speak, I feel like you don't trust me at all. _

_It hurts. _

_It's unfair._

_I trust you with all my heart._

"Ritsuka, here." Soubi hands over an elegant silver paper bag, engraved with glittery snowflakes.

"What's this?" Ritsuka blinks.

He sighs, smiles, bends down and answers Ritsuka's question with a kiss and a simple greeting. "Happy Birthday, Ritsuka."

"Oh… Is it? I forgot." His eyes brighten, and he grins back. "Thank you, Soubi." He then opens the paper bag and pulls out the present inside.

It's an angel- arms raised and wings spread- encased in glass with little white flakes of makeshift snow.

Ritsuka stares in awe. "Soubi… It's beautiful."

"Yes. That's why Seimei was always looking at it."

"Se… Seimei?" Ritsuka's voice cracks.

"Aa." Soubi sends a reminiscent smile to the heavens. "It has been displayed at the shop's window up until now- it's a surprise no one bought it yet. Whenever we passed by, Seimei would always look at it. And then he'd smile…"

_A smile different from all his other smiles. And the most beautiful one of all._

"He told me it reminded him of his own angel who'd always wait for him out in the snow."

Something other than the white flakes falls down Ritsuka's cheeks. And unlike the snow, the trail it leaves is warm.

* * *

review please :D 


End file.
